


Le chevalier du loup rompu (par Starck29)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Drama, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Multi, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Après la bataille de la Néra, Margaery prend une décision lourde de conséquences pour son frère et pour l'issue de la guerre qui déchire les sept couronnes. Ou comment deux âmes esseulées sont rencontrées.
Relationships: Bran Stark/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 3





	1. Le chevalier du loup rompu

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Lassa nous a demandé une fanfiction pour son anniversaire, un yaoi avec Bran (et non pas la corneille à trois yeux) mais dans laquelle il n'est pas en couple avec un Reed et qui se passe dans l'univers de Game of Thrones. Starck29, un des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé de répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Note de l'auteur (Starck29) : Cette histoire a également été beta-reader par un autre qui ne fait lui pas partie du comptoir : Nothern Heorm (n'hésitez pas à aller lire ce qu'il a écrit)
> 
> PS : le destin de certains personnages principaux est passé sous silence afin de se concentrer sur le couple principal. Bonne lecture !
> 
> Il y aura quatre chapitres et un bonus, publiés à raison d'un par jour. Et joyeux anniversaire Lassa !

\- Je ne veux pas de ce mariage, Père. Joffrey est un monstre sadique sans scrupules.

\- Tu épouseras un roi, ma fille, comme tu l'avais souhaité. C'est le mieux pour notre famille.

\- Le mieux pour vous Père, vous étiez la main de Renly après tout. Mais lui au moins était généreux et courtois.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Je le prends, Père.

Et elle partit sur ces mots, rapidement suivie par Loras.

\- Tu as renoncé à ton rêve d'être reine ?

\- Absolument pas.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les forces personnelles de la maison Tyrell, soutenue par les Tarly et les Redwyne, avait rejoint le Conflans et attaqué par derrière les forces de Ser Gregor Clegane. La bataille avait été longue et sanglante. Le chevalier avait prit la fuite, une fois de plus, et son armée avait été vaincue. Mais cela s'était fait au prix de la vie de Lord Randyll Tarly. Le vieux général avait succombé face aux coups de la Montagne avant que Ser Loras ne puisse lui venir en aide. En plus d'un solide combattant, c'était un meneur et un stratège charismatique qu'ils venaient de perdre. Après la bataille, ils installèrent leur campement pour quelques jours, le temps de soigner leurs blessés et de s'occuper de leurs morts.

Ce soir là, après avoir solennellement enterré Lord Tarly sur le lieu de sa dernière bataille, Loras rejoignit sa tente, fatigué. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à environ une semaine de Vivesaigues. Chose étrange, Tywin Lannister n'avait pas lancé son armée à leurs trousses. C'était incompréhensible.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée avec vous ? lui demanda une rousse alors qu'il entrait dans sa tente

C'était pour cela que le vieux lion aurait dû lancer son armée à leur poursuite, pour la récupérer elle. Et aussi Margaery, si il mourrait Hautjardin serait à elle.

\- Nous vous ramenons chez vous, répondit le chevalier à la rose, Lady Sansa.

\- Chez moi ? Mais …

\- Dans une semaine nous serons à Vivesaigues, Lady Sansa, et nous nous mettrons au service de votre frère.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire cela ?

\- C'est une idée de Margaery, si vous voulez tout savoir. C'est un pari qu'elle prend. Très risqué, je vous le concède.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que mon frère vous fera confiance ?

\- Le loup solitaire meurt mais la meute survit, répondit Margaery en arrivant derrière eux.

**.**

Pendant ce temps, Bran, Osha, Rickon, Hodor et leurs loups fuyaient vers le sud. Ils devaient rejoindre la Neck, là ils seraient introuvables. Jamais aucun ennemi du Nord n'en était ressorti vivant. Mais avant cela, ils devaient passer le verrou du Nord : Moat Cailin. Et malheureusement pour eux, la forteresse était aux mains des fer-nés du capitaine Victarion Greyjoy.


	2. D'une forteresse à l'autre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur (Starck29) : et voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette commande anniversaire !

La semaine suivante, les six milles hommes qu'avait rassemblé Ser Loras avaient planté leur tentes sous les murs de Vivesaigues. Les deux héritiers de Hautjardin s'entretenaient en ce moment même avec le Roi du Nord, Robb Stark.

\- Vous m'avez ramené ma sœur… pourquoi ?

\- C'est un pari que nous prenons, mon roi, lui répondit Margaery, et… personne ne mérite de subir la cruauté de Joffrey.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda le jeune loup sceptique

\- Un beau mariage pour moi et la destitution de Joffrey, lui répondit Margaery

\- Soit. Une fois cette guerre achevée, nous verrons pour arranger cela. En attendant, soyez nos invités entre ces murs. Je comptais me rendre aux Jumeaux mais, votre armée est plus nombreuse que celle de Lord Walder.

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête votre majesté ? lui demanda Loras

\- Prendre Castral Roc, cela forcera Tywin Lannister à se rendre. Nous laisserons une garnison là-bas avant de prendre la mer pour le Nord. La maison Redwyne étant de votre côté, je peux supposer que leur flotte l'est aussi ?

Les deux jeunes adultes se regardèrent et sourirent, ils allaient devoir dire merci à leur grand-mère et lui présenter le jeune loup. Ou bien… à la réflexion non, même une vieille comtesse douairière au nom de fleur n'avait pas une langue aussi acérée que celle de la reine des épines.

\- Si nous lui envoyons un corbeau notre oncle nous l'enverra, répondit Margaery

Et c'est ainsi que l'armée du loup et de la rose se mit en route vers son nouvel objectif : le Roc. La forteresse tomba au bout d'un mois de siège, qui vit chuter Lord Bolton, transpercé par un carreau d'arbalète dans la gorge. Ser Loras avait vengé Lord Tarly en tuant de sa main La Montagne lors de l'assaut final. Lord Glover et Lord Talhart restèrent dans leur nouvelle place forte, tandis que le reste de l'armée quittait les terres de l'ouest pour rejoindre le Nord. Ramsay Bolton avait repris Winterfell à Theon Greyjoy, qu'il avait tué selon ses propres dires. Dommage, Robb voulait l'exécuter lui-même pour sa trahison. Les fer-nés tenaient deux des grandes forteresses du Nord : Motte-la-forêt au nord-ouest et Moat Cailin sur la route royale. Ils allaient mener deux attaques conjointes pour reprendre les deux forteresses en même temps et ainsi éviter toute tentative de fuite de la part des fer-nés. Lady Margaery et Lady Sansa étaient restées à Castral Roc, étant plus en sécurité que sur un champ de bataille.

Ser Loras mènerait un contingent sur Moat Cailin avec Lord Praxter Redwyne, Ser Brynden Tully et Lady Maege Mormont. Leur reste de l'armée, dirigée par le roi Robb Stark, voguait en direction de Motte-la-forêt, toute voile dehors.

La flotte n'avait pas été longue à remonter La Fièvre et à tomber sur l'arrière des bateaux fer-nés. Une fois ces derniers détruits, Loras avait débarqué avec ses troupes et pris la forteresse. Malheureusement pour eux, les fer-nés étaient trop peu nombreux et pas assez équipés en armes de jets pour la défendre efficacement. Loras avait rapidement pu entrer, suivi du reste de son armée et des nordiens qui les accompagnaient. Armé de son épée, il tua plusieurs fer-nés avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs dans les entrailles de la forteresse, suivi de Lady Dacey Mormont, l'une des gardes de Robb. Ils arrivèrent face à un embranchement.

\- Je prends celui de gauche et vous celui de droite, Ser Loras.

\- Faites attention à vous, lui dit le chevalier

Pendant ce temps, le combat continuait à la surface. Lady Maege Mormont avait défié en combat singulier Victarion Greyjoy. Le fer-né était un combattant redoutable avec sa hache, mais elle avait un défaut de taille : elle était lourde. Et profitant de cet avantage, Maege Mormont le laissait s'épuiser en esquivant simplement chacun de ces coups. Elle ne ripostait pas, sa masse d'arme étant presque aussi lourde que l'arme de son adversaire. Et rapidement, il fut essoufflé. Alors elle contre-attaqua et lui brisa la jambe gauche d'un premier coup avant de lui en asséner un autre dans la tête, létal. Les derniers fer-nés furent rapidement éliminés, la forteresse était gagnée.

Ser Loras ressorti des sous-sols quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Prévenez le Roi du Nord, leur dit-il, Bran et Rickon Stark… sont ici.


	3. Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur (Starck29) : et voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette commande anniversaire !

\- Notre maison a été … détruite, murmura Bran en passant les murs de l'imposante forteresse.- Ce sont les fer-nés qui ont fait ça, lui dit Robb.  
\- Impossible, la forteresse était toujours intacte lorsque nous sommes partis.  
\- Cela voudrait dire que …, murmura-t-il, non … Lord Omble, appela-t-il  
\- Oui mon roi ? demanda le seigneur d"Âtre-les-confins en le rejoignant.  
\- Prenez vos hommes, ceux des Manderly et gagnez Fort-Terreur au plus vite. Nous avons été trahis.  
\- Robb ? demanda son plus jeune frère.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une flèche atteignit le jeune loup en plein cœur, le faisant s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol.

\- Un archer dans la tour nord, hurla Loras avant de reculer, emmenant Bran et Rickon avec lui

En sortant de la forteresse, le chevalier à la rose vit plusieurs centaines d'hommes face à lui, aux Omble et aux Manderly. Ils avaient été piégés ! Il distinguait les emblèmes des Bolton, des Frey et des Karstark. Très rapidement, la bataille s'engagea et elle fut lourde de pertes.  
Dacey Mormont rejoignit très rapidement son roi, de même que Lord Omble.

**.**

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Sansa Stark avait été proclamée reine du Nord par ses vassaux.  
Son grand-oncle s'était lui-même chargé des Frey et elle des Bolton et des Karstark. Ils avaient tué Robb et ils avaient payé pour cela. La jeune reine s'était attelée à la reconstruction de leur maison, aidée des deux Tyrell. Ces derniers n'avaient ni le droit ni l'envie de retourner dans le sud. Bran quand à lui, était à Villevieille, pour devenir mestre.

Loras était triste depuis le départ du brun, qu'il appréciait sincèrement. Durant ces quelques mois, ils s'étaient relevés ensemble et avaient surmontés les obstacles de la vie. La mort de Renly, celle de Robb puis Été. Le loup était mort alors qu'il chassait dans le bois-aux-loups.

Mais depuis son départ, le chevalier se sentait comme … vide.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, je l'aime. C'est … je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé.  
\- C'est normal. Peu importe à quel point ce que Renly et toi viviez était intense, c'était il y a un an déjà. Tu as le droit de trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre, Loras.  
\- Le jour où tu l'avoueras à Sansa, lui répondit son frère en souriant.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur (Starck29): Quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette commande anniversaire mais comme promis lors du prologue, un bonus vous attend d'ici peu!

Deux ans avaient passé depuis la libération du Nord du joug des fer-nés. Bran Stark était devenu grand mestre au service de la Couronne à Port-Réal. Et Loras était le commandant de la garde royale du roi Stannis Ier Baratheon et de sa femme, la reine Margaery Tyrell. La guerre contre les marcheurs blancs approchait mais Westeros était uni désormais.

Bran passait beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque du donjon rouge ces derniers temps, cherchant un moyen de vaincre les morts. La guilde des alchimistes avait été envoyée à Châteaunoir pour y fabriquer du feu grégeois, mieux valait éviter de déplacer celui qui était stocké sous la capitale, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Refermant un énième volume dénué d'informations, le loup se massa les tempes d'exaspération. Certes les sauvageons menés par Tormund Fléau-d'Ogres leur avait permis de réhabiliter une partie des forts du Mur, mais c'était très clairement insuffisant.

\- Un corbeau est arrivé pour toi Bran, lui dit son amant en arrivant à ses côtés

\- De qui est-il ?

\- De Samwell Tarly, l'un des apprentis de Villevieille. Il sait où trouver du Verredragon.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. La forteresse de Peyredragon est construite sur un gisement.

\- Il faut prévenir le roi alors.

\- C'est déjà fait. Maintenant Bran, tu vas aller te reposer. Ça fait des jours que tu ne dors presque plus et que tu passes ta vie dans ces livres.

\- Mais il faut que …

\- Oh que non, le coupa le chevalier, tu vas faire une pause. La prochaine réunion du conseil restreint a lieu demain. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie il y a deux ans pour que tu meures d'épuisement à la tâche.

Leur couple était aussi détonnant que possible, mais c'était ce qui faisait leur charme. Et leur maladresse affective rappelait à certains les tumultueux débuts qu'avaient connus Lancel Lannister, le grand argentier du roi Stannis Ier, et sa femme Amerei, surnommée affectueusement Ami.


	5. Bonus: La louve et la rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur (Starck29): Et voilà, comme promis, le bonus!

Après la fin de la guerre des cinq rois, Margaery n'avait pas souhaité retourner dans le sud. Sa vie était dans le Nord désormais, auprès de sa famille. Finalement, elle avait eu son mariage royal, mais pas avec un roi.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses, Margaery ? lui demanda la rousse

\- Je me demande ce que deviennent nos frères, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus eu de leurs nouvelles.

\- Je suis sur qu'ils savent très bien s'occuper. Je me demande encore comment cette situation a pu se produire.

\- Eux ou nous ?

\- Eux. Pour nous … je t'ai toujours admirée Margaery. Tu étais belle, ravissante, déterminée et sûre de tes choix. Tout mon contraire.

\- Tu as changé depuis cette époque, petit oiseau. Et pour eux … je suppose que c'est une histoire de temps et d'affection. Loras et Renly étaient très proches tu sais, avant sa mort.

\- J'en ai entendu parler oui.

\- L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore, murmura la rose en l'embrassant

C'est ainsi que se sont rencontrés Loras Tyrell et le Grand mestre Bran. Les bardes racontèrent que leur histoire fut l'une des plus harmonieuse et des plus longues qu'il fut, mais cela vous vous en doutez, c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
